Horseman of Famine
Famine, also known as the''' Black Horseman', is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with Death, War, and Pestilence. '''Mythology' The third Horseman is Famine, and he is associated with lack of food and starvation. Famine rides a black horse and carries a pair of balances or weighing scales in his hand, indicating the way that bread would have been weighed during a famine. Others interpret the third Horseman as the "Lord as a Law-Giver", it is read that the indicated price of grain is about ten times normal thus the famine interpretation popularity, with an entire day's wages buying enough wheat for only one person, or enough of the less nutritious barley for three, so that workers would struggle to feed their families. Appearance Famine manifests physically on Earth in the form of a pale, emaciated man with his bones visible underneath his flesh. Powers and Abilities As a Horseman, Famine possesses exponential power, but due to agricultural improvements, he has been significantly weakened. Even weakened, he can easily telekinetically overpower Demons. Like his brothers, he requires his totem to help him focus his powers. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Despite being the Horseman of Famine, he doesn't tire and doesn't require sustenance to survive. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Famine is thousands of years old, and cannot die from aging or disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Famine cannot be killed by normal methods, though physical damage to his body causes him some pain. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' '- Famine can mentally affect objects with gestures. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- As a Horseman, Famine is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants others to see him. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Though not as powerful as he could be, as a Horseman he can teleport anywhere on Earth. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Famine is able to perceive an Angel's and Demon's true form. * [[Chlorokinesis|'Chlorokinesis']]' '- He can stop produce from growing in an area to a limited extent. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Famine can infect plants and livestock with disease causing them to shrivel and die. He can also control armies of locusts. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']]' '- Famine could enhance the sense of hunger in other beings, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it resulted in their destruction as they consume all of the resources and eventually starve to death. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- Using telepathy, Famine knows what people hunger for. Weaknesses * 'Totem Removal '- Separating Famine from his totem, weighing scales, he can't manifest a physical form on Earth. * 'Totem Destruction '- To destroy Famine's weighing scales will kill Famine himself. * 'Famine Dependency '- Famine thrives on his element, the phenomena affects his power and the lack of it would flush him out of existence altogether. * 'Physical Objects '- Anything serrated or jagged, or for that matter anything that can be implemented into a weapon, that can be used to inflict pain upon Famine's physical form. His physical body can be pierced and penetrated identically to how humans sustain infliction. * 'Starvation '- As the Horseman of Famine, Famine possesses an unquenchable appetite and constantly craves sustenance to maintain himself. If he doesn't feed, he becomes weakened. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god can kill Famine. * 'Deities '- Gods can easily kill Famine.